


(oh baby) love me do

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, OT3, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hongbin tries something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	(oh baby) love me do

wonshik's hand is large around his, warm and rough, his smile warmer as he guides hongbin along to the backyard porch where jaehwan is already there waiting for them. the oldest is biting idly at the rim of a solo cup, before turning to the two, grinning around the plastic. it’s immediately quieter outside compared to the thumping music coming from inside, the air hazy and cooling down rapidly as the sun begins to set, painting the sky in hues of deep magentas and purples and pinks.

“you know why you’re here right?” jaehwan asks, biting his lip cheekily.

his voice breaks the silence of the constant hum of the cicadas, the bass of the music thrumming up from their shoes. hongbin notices jaehwan’s hair had grown out, curling at his nape and ears, he even looks taller from the last time he saw him; wonshik too. he’s missed them so much. hongbin swallows hard to release the tightness in throat threatening to squeeze tears out his eyes.

hongbin nods, “wonshik said he was going to come out to smoke with you and asked if i wanted to come," he draws quotation marks in the air with his free hand "'celebrate my permanent return.'”

jaehwan grins like a child who just got candy from the corner store, "we did steal you from the party, boyfriend privileges and all that."

hongbin's heart warms.

jaehwan jams his hands into his jeans' pockets before sitting down harshly onto one of the rickety porch chairs, rusted from the many days out in the rain. he pats at the empty chairs at either side of him in silent invitation, and wonshik squeezes hongbin’s hand before letting go, sitting on jaehwan’s left. as hongbin joins jaehwan on his right, he leans in close now, almost uncomfortably so, still grinning with his chin perched on his hand.

“ever gotten high before binnie?” he smells sickly sweet like he’d just eaten a cherry popsicle, the scent coming from the heat of his red mouth.

wonshik’s looking at him now, over jaehwan’s head, an easy smile on his face.

“no,” hongbin shakes his head, “i’ve only ever smoked a cigarette a few times… but… i want to try it.”

“well we’re going to fix that, now aren’t we wonshikie?”

the two share a smile before jaehwan produces some wrinkled rolling papers and weed from a plastic baggy in his jacket; printed with the images of blue and red neon signs all over, and it makes hongbin shake his head fondly. the fact that regardless of the weather, jaehwan always having a jacket with him hasn’t changed.

jaehwan balances the paper on his knee, lining up a few tiny crumbles of the green plant as hongbin watches, fascinated, before rolling it up with nimble fingers. he licks at the edge of the paper gently before sealing off the joint and lifting his hips to get the lighter in the front pocket of his skinny jeans.

hongbin's eyes flick up from watching jaehwan to wonshik, just as the oldest is taking the joint between his lips, the other's gaze also fixated on jaehwan. with practiced ease, jaehwan flicks the lighter's sparkwheel, before cupping his hand around the flame and bringing it to the joint. once it watches he pockets the lighter and sucks in carefully, the end of the joint glowing red, before passing it on to wonshik and breathing out just as carefully.

wonshik takes in a deep pull before handing it back, looking languid as he settles back into his chair with eyes half-lidded. this makes hongbin's hands itch with the curiosity of taking the drug between his fingers, the feeling of smoke settling in his mouth all cool and musty like he's always imagined. jaehwan has the blunt between his forefinger and middle finger now, hand rested on the arm rest and leaned back to mirror wonshik, opening and closing his mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

"i've been trying to make smoke rings but i could never get them right," jaehwan says, turning his head to looking at him, "wonshik's pretty good at that though."

hongbin must have looked eager, because jaehwan's leaned in close again, the stagnant air becoming heavy with smoke with no wind to blow it away into the woods, "want to try now?"

hongbin's barely nodded before jaehwan's climbing into his lap, chair squeaking in protest. jaehwan's humming giddily, circling his hips in hongbin's lap and he groans. he's missed being touched. feeling warmth under his fingertips, and lips on his own. hongbin's sighs into the crook of jaehwan's neck, calming his nerves, before he hears the metallic scratch of the porch chair against concrete. wonshik's taken jaehwan's spot, and as soon as he's sat down jaehwan fists the other's shirt in his hand and wonshik wordlessly tips forward, pressing their lips together.

smoke leaks between their mouths as they kiss, wonshik moaning deep into jaehwan as the older drinks it down, and hongbin's hand tighten on jaehwan's hips. heat curls in his stomach and clouds his brain. jaehwan faces him now, eyes blown and roaming over hongbin's body. hongbin licks his lips at that, tongue suddenly dry, and jaehwan's mouth is on his, coaxing him to relax.

the older undulates his hips firmly into him again, hongbin's mouth opening on a moan, and jaehwan whimpers. the smoke feels oddly cool between them, but it burns its down his throat, licking all way down to the tips of his fingers and soles of his feet. hongbin lets his head hang back, blowing out, and it's like everything inside him has turned to water.

jaehwan's rests his head on hongbin's shoulder, breathing heavily, and he can almost feel the restlessness coming off him in waves despite the fact that weed is supposed to make one calmer. it's wonshik that seems like he's become one with his chair, settled down in his it with his long legs splayed out before him, blunt hanging from his fingers and looking like he doesn't have a care in the world. there's a tattoo on his ring finger hongbin's never seen before, and it lights hongbin up all over again, the thought of what other ones could be covering wonshik's body. 

wonshik catches his eye and chuckles at his predicament of an armful of jaehwan (not that he would complain), shifting in his chair, "weed makes jaehwanie horny," he whispers as if there's people around, listening to them, "usually we don't smoke any unless we're fucking right after but, you're here now."

wonshik takes his fingers in his own, thumb rubbing against the back of his hand, "and we needed to celebrate." he smiles, lips quirking, and hongbin can't help but smile back, putting out his hand, "give me."

hongbin feels giggles bubble up his throat, as he takes the joint from wonshik, and he doesn't know if he's laughing but he feels light as if he's floating, and wonshik's laughing along with him, fingers in his hair and lips on his mouth and ear and hand.

they finish the blunt like that, sharing the smoke between their mouths until jaehwan and hongbin's legs have fallen asleep, the oldest snoring softly into the skin of hongbin's neck. by then the sun's fully set, time gone in a beat, the naked bulb hanging above them the only source of light now in the dark of the night.

the party has only begun inside, moths flying towards the light, and the cicadas still humming, and hongbin thinks, nothing feels more perfect than this moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
